warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Buried Secrets: Gathering
ALLEGIANCES RiverClan LEADER ''' '''Heronstar - dark gray tabby tom DEPUTY ''' '''Tumblefoot - dark brown and white she-cat MEDICINE CAT ''' '''Otterpatch - pale brown tom WARRIORS ''' '''Silverrush - silver tabby she-cat Creekhop - black tom with blue eyes ' Apprentice, Acornpaw' Moonpuddle - white she-cat with blue eyes ' Apprentice, Mintpaw' Grassbreeze - dark gray and white tabby tom Ivyfrost - black and white she-cat with green eyes Ashtooth - black speckled tom Hollypool - pretty gray and black she-cat ' Apprentice, Lakepaw' Duckpad - light brown tabby tom ' Apprentice, Quickpaw' Finchshadow - brown tom with faded gray stripes Poolstep - pale gray she-cat ' Apprentice, Sandpaw' Lizardclaw - white tom Goldenfang - pale yellow she-cat Curltail - very pale gray tom Tornpelt - battered brown tabby tom ' Apprentice, Hailpaw' Poppyflame - bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes Snowstorm - white she-cat with light cream specks Cinderstorm - dark gray tabby she-cat Bristlepelt - dusty brown tom APPRENTICES ''' ' '''Mintpaw - long-haired gray she-cat' Lakepaw - blue-gray she-cat Hailpaw - white tom with gray splotches Quickpaw - light ginger and white tom Sandpaw - tan she-cat with green eyes Acornpaw - dark ginger brown tom QUEENS ''' '''Heathertwist - tan and dark brown she-cat (Mother of Webkit, a black and white tom, Aspenkit, a dark gray and brown she-kit, and ''' '''Brindlekit, a light brown tabby she-kit) Shiverbreeze - silver tabby she-cat (Mother of Bluekit, a dark ''' '''blue-gray she-kit, Wildkit, a gray and white she-kit, and Boulderkit, a dark gray tom) Primrosepad - white and ginger patched she-cat (Mother of Dustkit, a light sandy gray she-kit, and Bramblekit, a brown and white tabby tom) ELDERS ''' '''Dawnsky - pale yellow she-cat Spiderjump - black tom with green eyes Rushskip - dark brown tabby tom Nutwhisker - pale brown tom WindClan LEADER ''' '''Honeystar - golden-yellow tabby she-cat DEPUTY ' '''Bumblepounce - dark gray tabby tom ' 'MEDICINE CAT ' '''Morningblaze - pure white she-cat with amber eyes WARRIORS ''' '''Podlight - light brown tom Squirreldash - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Littlefern - brown tabby tom Flighttalon - dusty ginger tom Swiftslip - black and white patched tom Thornprickle - sandy gray tom '' Apprentice, Tidepaw'' Fleetrunner - very pale gray she-cat with long legs Seedberry - light tan she-cat Splashwing - blue gray tom Darkmoon - dark gray tom '' Apprentice, Mallowpaw'' Meadowbriar - yellow and white tabby she-cat' ' Softlight - long-haired white she-cat Robincloud - dusky brown she-cat Mossystream - gray mottled she-cat '' Apprentice, Lynxpaw'' Violetgaze - white and gray she-cat' ' Leafspots - dark brown spotted tabby she-cat Nettleflame - pale brown tom Tawnystripe - faded ginger tabby she-cat Tinyspots - small, gray speckled she-cat Sedgeleap - creamy brown she-cat with amber eyes Graystorm - mottled gray tom Tigerflight - ginger tabby tom Kinkwhisker - white patch-furred she-cat APPRENTICES ''' '''Lynxpaw - light brown and white tabby tom Tidepaw - light blue gray tom Mallowpaw - gray and white tabby she-cat QUEENS ''' '''Shellfoot - cream she-cat (Mother of Hickorykit, a creamy brown she-kit, Glowkit, a pale golden she-kit, Owlkit, a brown tabby tom, ''' '''and Rainkit, a gray tabby she-kit) Specklefern - sandy gray she-kit (Mother of Flintkit, a dark gray ''' '''tabby tom, Bouncekit, a gray tom, and Applekit, a tortoiseshell and white she-kit) ELDERS ''' '''Adderstripe - brown and white tabby tom Petalfall - white she-cat ThunderClan LEADER Briarstar - dappled brown she-cat '' Apprentice, Eaglepaw'' DEPUTY Deerpath - white and tan she-cat MEDICINE CAT ''' '''Fallowgrass - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes '' Apprentice, Sweetpaw'' WARRIORS ''' '''Bravemoon - white and black-tipped she-cat ' ''Apprentice, Beechpaw' '''Pouncefox - long-haired, bright ginger she-cat' Willowbird - pale cream and gray she-cat Logtumble - dark brown tom Barkclaw - dusty brown tom with amber eyes Halfcry - very dark gray tabby tom '' Apprentice, Pricklepaw'' Lowcrouch - short-legged, sandy gray tom Badgerface - gray and brown tom APPRENTICES ''' '''Beechpaw - pale gray tabby tom Eaglepaw - black and white tabby tom Sweetpaw - light golden she-cat ''' '''Pricklepaw - dark brown tom with spiky fur QUEENS ''' '''Nectardrip - pale yellow she-cat (Expecting Barkclaw’s kits) ' Risingsun - pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Oatkit, a ' light brown and golden tom, Rowankit, a faded russet tom, and ''' '''Havenkit, a dappled brown and white she-kit) ' Brookrunner - sandy gray and white tabby she-cat (Mother of ' Hootkit, a black tom, and Fawnkit, a cream and gray she-kit) ' Daisyshine - light cream and white she-cat (Expecting)' ELDERS Birchfall - black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat ' Pebblefang - black, white, and gray tabby tom' Reedstem - white tom with brown tabby patches ' Furzetail - cream and white she-cat ' ' Mottlewhisker - dappled silver tom with blue eyes ' ShadowClan LEADER Stonestar - black tom with stormy blue eyes ''' '''DEPUTY Fallenstream - dusty brown tabby tom MEDICINE CAT Sharpthorn - gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws ' ' Apprentice, Hollowpaw WARRIORS Archtail - bright ginger tabby tom ' Wetpelt - white tom with gray paws and muzzle' ' Tansyspring - russet and cream she-cat with longer legs' ' Apprentice, Songpaw' ' Talonscar - dark brown she-cat with one missing claw' ' Tangleleaf - dusty brown tabby tom' ' Weedtangle - pale yellow tom' ' Apprentice, Cherrypaw' ' Snakeleaf - light russet and white she-cat' ' Snowbloom - pure white long-haired she-cat' ' Apprentice, Stormpaw' ' Minnowsplash - gray she-cat' ' Mistflower - blue-gray and white she-cat' ' Ripplewater - blue-gray swirled tabby tom' ' Apprentice, Coldpaw' ' Redfish - dark ginger tom' ' Goosewatcher - pale gray-brown spotted tom' ' Nighteye - black tom with very dark blue eyes' ' Apprentice, Frondpaw' ' Pineheart - light brown tabby she-cat' ' Apprentice, Robinpaw' ' Raggedarch - dark brown tom with an abnormally crooked spine' APPRENTICES Hollowpaw - pale brown tom ' Songpaw - white and gray tabby she-cat' ' Coldpaw - sleek dark gray tom' ' Stormpaw - black tom with lighter patches' ' Cherrypaw - dark russet tabby she-cat' ' Frondpaw - sandy gray she-cat' ' Robinpaw - pale ginger she-cat' QUEENS Vixenswipe - ginger and white she-cat (Mother of Quietkit, a pale ' '''russet she-kit, Pearkit, a white and gray spotted gray she-kit, and ' '''Yellowkit, a dark golden and cream tom) ELDERS Frogswim - white and gray mottled tom ' Flyleg - black tom with gray legs and paws' ' Weedwhisker - long-haired brown tabby tom' SkyClan LEADER Driftstar - black and white tom DEPUTY Dovewhisper - white she-cat with gray muzzle and paws MEDICINE CAT Blizzardshine - dark gray tom with white patches WARRIORS Shimmernight - black she-cat with shining blue eyes ' Slatestreak - brown tom with seemingly smeared black tabby stripes' Cascaderidge - beautiful white she-cat with creamy brown stripes Sorrelbloom - ginger tortoiseshell she-cat Firespark - bright russet tom with amber eyes ' Apprentice, Sagepaw' Yellowblaze - cream and ginger tabby she-cat Shiningmoon - pale silver she-cat Breezespeck - white tom with amber eyes Lightsplash - cream she-cat with golden splotches Greenpetal - gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Jaggedflight - dark russet-brown tom Spottedfeather - light cream and brown spotted tabby she-cat APPRENTICES Sagepaw - dark ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes QUEENS Twigsnap - light brown she-cat (Mother of Thrushkit, a brown tom, ' '''Troutkit, a gray tabby she-kit, and Gorsekit, a dusty brown patched ' '''tom) Echobounce - white and gray tabby (Expecting Breezespeck’s kits) Brightgaze - spotted ginger she-cat (Mother of Oakkit, a russet ''' '''and white patched tom, Sunkit, a cream and white tom, and Citruskit, a golden and ginger she-kit) ELDERS Dewdrip - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Prologue ❧''' '''A pale ginger she-cat sat by the edge of a sparkling blue pool, gazing sadly down at its water. Though the pool should have reflected her form, it was clear and shining. A soft breeze blew through the air, but the she-cat didn’t seem to notice. Her pelt glimmered brightly with starshine as she frowned down at the water. “Dappleflame?” A soft voice spoke. A silver tabby was now standing behind the she-cat, her blue eyes blazing mysteriously in the moonlight. “She’s joining us,” the ginger she-cat, Dappleflame, murmured. “She is dying, Frostnose.” Frostnose padded forward and sat beside her friend. Now swirling in the water was a blurry image of a cream-furred queen and her two young kits. Another cat, a pure white she-cat, was crouched over one of the kits, nuzzling her lightly. “Morningblaze, what’s wrong?” The queen asked, her voice quivering anxiously. Morningblaze stayed silent for several painstaking moments. “I’m so sorry, Shellfoot,” she whispered at last. “Russetkit is gone.” Shellfoot wailed mournfully. She crouched by the thin, cold body, nuzzling her lost kit for the last time. The other kit let out a mewl of protest as he was pushed to the side, out of the mossy nest. He shivered against the dirt ground, crying for his mother, but she ignored him. Back by the edge of the sparkling pool, Dappleflame and Frostnose watched sadly as a small, shimmering form appeared at their paws. The kit looked up at them, blinking. “My daughter’s kit,” Dappleflame managed a small purr as she wrapped her tail around the fragile creature. “Welcome to StarClan, Russetkit.” “What of Lynxkit?” Frostnose asked hesitantly. “Surely Shellfoot cannot care for him properly in her state of grief.”